Back to school
by beatdb2004
Summary: *Histoire hors Labyrinthe* Newt à la vie difficile à la maison. Son père est mort, sa sœur est partie et sa mère consomme de la drogue. Arrivé à une nouvelle école, il fait la rencontre avec l'école la plus bizarre du monde, le Bloc. Un certain Thomas a d'ailleurs attiré l'attention du blond. Newtmas!
1. Chapter 1

_Yooooooo!_

 _Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages sont à James Dashner_

 _Bon ça fait un petit bout de temps que j'ai pas été active, donc me revoilà avec un Newtmas! J'ai jamais essayer ça donc soyez indulgent s.v.p._

 _ **IMPORTANT:**_

 _ **\- Ceci est une histoire d'amour entre deux garçon donc HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR!**_

 _ **\- Je suis québécoise donc je connais uniquement le système d'éducation du Québec. Pour moi, les personnages sont en secondaire 4 ou 5 mais je sais pas ça équivaut à quelle année en France.**_

 _Je n'ai toujours pas de correcteur donc, désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes._

 _J'espère que ça va vous plaire!_

 _Let's go!_

Nouvelle maison, nouvelle école, nouveau départ…

Ma mère n'arrête pas de changer de job. Ce qui veut dire que je change d'école presque tout les ans. Et moi ça m'exaspère! Elle passe, de caissière à employer dans une boîte louche en passant par 3 ou 4 contrat qui accepte bien de vouloir l'engager en tant que scientifique. Parce que ma mère est une des femmes les plus intelligentes que je connaisse. Elle fait ses recherches en neurologie pour comprendre sur le bout des doigts le cerveau. Le seul problème c'est qu'elle a la fâcheuse manie d'être…dépendante… Ouais… ma mère se drogue. N'allez pas penser que je m'en fous! Vous n'avez pas idée de comment je le vis. Le matin je me lève je suis en colère contre elle. Le soir je me couche en pleurant mais pourquoi, pourquoi il fallait qu'elle tombe là-dedans. Parfois, quand ma sœur Sonya vient à la maison, je fais comme si je vivais dans une famille normale. Mais non. Sonya à 23 ans. Elle a fugué la maison à 16 ans pour vivre avec sa meilleure amie. Au début, je l'ai mal pris. Pourquoi elle, elle a le droit de sortir de cet enfer là mais pas moi? Puis je m'en suis voulu pourquoi je n'étais pas assez courageux pour parti moi aussi. Puis j'en ai voulu à mon père qui est mort et qui est la raison pourquoi ma mère crie, me fais mal, pleure tous les soirs en s'implantant un liquide mortel dans sa peau, dans son sang.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que, je la vie dure.

Avec tous les déménagements, les changements je n'ai pas le temps de me faire des vrais amis. Et si les gens ne sont pas dégoute par ma mère, ils ont pitié de moi. Et je ne veux pas faire pitié. Je veux être fort et grand et beau et inspirant et généreux et… une héro… voilà ce que je veux devenir. Mais je suis loin de l'être. Avec mon tempérament colérique et mon manque de courage, je peux dire adieu à l'héroïsme et bonjour la vie plate et compliqué.

Aujourd'hui ne fais pas exception à la règle.

Je me lève dans ma nouvelle chambre qui va être en bordel d'ici à peu près 45 minutes, je prends ma douche, il y a peu d'eau chaude mais c'est pas grave, j'ai habitude. Je me dirige vers la cuisine en baillant et je déjeune seul puisque ma mère n'est pas réveiller. Un fond de boîte de céréale avec un peu de lait. J'écris un petit mot sur un papier que je mets sur le coin de la table. Je remonte dans ma chambre et je prépare mes affaires. Je retourne dans la cuisine, j'attrape mon lunch et pars alors que j'entends ma mère partir la douche.

Pour une fois que j'ai juste à prendre le métro pour aller à l'école. Habituellement, je dois prendre deux bus, trois métros pis deux taxis ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Après un trajet de métro long et ennuyeux à regarder les lumières par la fenêtre les écouteurs à fond sur Coldplay, je suis enfin arrivé à l'école. Celle-ci est super minuscule. Il n'y a pas plus de 500 élèves. Comparé aux autres polyvalentes, ça, c'est du niveau primaire.

En entrant dans l'école, le premier truc que je vois c'est les 4 milliards affiches de clubs. Il y en a de toutes les sortes; jardinage, théâtre, art plastique, hockey, football, basket, dance, course…Quidditch? Quidditch, il ne faut vraiment pas avoir d'idée de club pour intégrer le Quidditch comme sport d'école. Non mais vraiment tant qu'à y être, mettez u club d'Harry Potter! Ah…ouais j'ai parlé trop vite…il y a vraiment un club d'Harry Potter…

\- Salut! Tu dois être Newt, le bleu!

Je sursaute. Une fille d'à peu près mon âge me parle. Elle est assez belle avec ses cheveux longs ondulés et ses yeux brun.

\- Eh ouais, c'est moi…excuse-moi, tu m'as appelé comment?

\- Le bleu…c'est comme ça qu'on appelle les nouveaux au Bloc. Le Bloc c'est l'école et nous on est les blocards. Je m'appelle Teresa en passant.

Ouais, tout à fait le genre d'école qui a un fan club d'Harry Potter et Quidditch comme sport d'équipe. Non mais ils ne sont pas sérieux là? Je ne dis rien et je reporte mon attention sur les affiches de couleurs qui tapissent le mur.

\- Pour t'intégrer, reprend Teresa, notre directrice Ava Paige à mise en place plusieurs clubs comme tu peux le voir. Comme ça les nouveaux peuvent s'apprêter à des activités qu'ils aiment.

\- Dommage qu'il n'y a pas le club des dormeurs, je m'y serais inscrit sur-le-champ, lançai-je ironiquement

Teresa rit.

\- Tu es drôle! Donc, tu veux t'inscrire à quoi?

Je la dévisage. Elle croit vraiment que je veux m'inscrire à un de ces clubs débiles?

\- Attend je suis obligé?

\- Non mais…

\- Si tu ne le fais pas, ça va atteindre ta réputation en plein centre. Et ici, une réputation sa colle à la peau le bleu.

Le garçon qui à couper la parole à Teresa est assez intimidant. Grand et bien bâti, le genre de gars qui ne transpire pas de la sueur mais bien de la testostérone. Vous voyez le genre?

\- Gally, dit Teresa d'une voix lâche, on t'a dit de mettre en garde le nouveau pas de le terrorisé.

\- Oui mais…

\- Non! Va-t'en!

Gally se refrogne et sort avec un joli doigt d'honneur.

\- Excuse-le, il a le cerveau coincé entre les muscles.

Si cette remarque était supposée me faire rire, eh bien c'est raté. Je jette un dernier regard aux annonces de clubs et je déclare :

\- J'aimerais bien le club de lecture.

Depuis toujours je dévore les livres encore et encore.

\- Super! J'en glisse un mot à Brenda, elle va être trop contente d'avoir un nouveau membre! Dit-elle

Elle part aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée. Je soupire. Il ne reste plus qu'à aller chercher mes livres et je pourrai commencer les cours pour de bons.

Après être passé au secrétariat et avoir fait la connaissance de Janson, le directeur adjoint, je monte les marches pour me diriger vers mon premier cours : Science. Ça va, ça aurait pu être pire. Je remarque dans mon horaire que les rencontres avec le club de lecture sont carrément inclus dans mon _planning_. Ah ouais, eux ils sont à fond dans leur projet. Enfin bon… Classe 202.

Fond du couloir à droite. J'arrête à mon casier avant pour déposer mes affaires. Je rentre dans le labo. Une atmosphère bizarre y règne. Les gens se tiennent en groupe typiquement stéréotype. Les sportifs qui font du bruit et qui éclate de rire. Des filles qui se maquillent dans un coin. Des intellos qui lisent leur manuel de science dans un coin. Et les autres qui n font qu'entrer en classe et parlé avec leurs amis. Je ne comprends toujours pas le but de l'école. Renforcer les stéréotypes le plus possible? Si c'est ça eh bien ça marche super bien. Je vais voir le professeur et celui-ci me désigne une place au fond de la classe à côté d'un mec plongé dans sa lecture.

Je m'assois à ma place et le garçon relève la tête. Il est beau. Pas comme Teresa mais il _vraiment_ beau. Ses cheveux bruns court, ses yeux couleur chocolat, ses lèvres fines et sa peau foncé. De quoi attiré l'attention de toutes les filles de l'école… du Bloc pardon.

\- Salut, dit-il d'une vois mielleuse, je m'appelle Thomas. Tu dois être le bleu…Newton c'est ça?

\- Ouais eh… juste Newt…

\- Newt…c'est mignon comme nom.

Je rougis légèrement. Je remarque le titre de son livre. « _Percy Jackson et le voleur de foudre»_ De Rick Riordan. Le même qu'on m'a donné pour le club de lecture.

\- Tu es dans le club de lecture? Demandai-je

\- Ouais! Toi aussi? S'exclame-t-il

\- Ouais! Mais j'ai déjà lu le livre de Percy Jackson. En fait, j'ai fini la première série.

\- Attend, demande-t-il, il y a plus d'une série?

\- Ouais, il y en a genre 4 ou 5.

\- Wow! Ce gars c'est un malade!

\- Je sais mais il écrit super bien.

\- C'est sûr.

Je veux ajouter quelque chose mais la cloche sonne.

Après le cours, je me dirige vers mon casier. Je marche avec Thomas d'un pas lent. On discute de film, de livre, de tout. J'ai l'agréable surprise de constater que son casier est à côté du mien. On se dirige ensemble vers le local de lecture : local 110, premier étage, deuxième porte à gauche. En fait ce n'est pas vraiment un local, c'est la bibliothèque.

Une jeune femme est installée en avant, un livre à la main. Thomas et moi s'assoyons dans le fond de la classe. La cloche sonne et la femme au livre saute sur ses pieds.

\- Bonjour tout le monde! Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Brenda, je vais être votre titulaire de lecture. Comme c'est la premier cours de l'année, je suis désoler mais je suis obligée de faire le fameux speech de début d'année.

Certaines personnes rient en huant.

«Bon, reprend-elle, L'école du Bloc a été sélectionné par une élite gouvernementale (le WICKED) pour faire des expériences sur le cerveau et ses réactions. C'est pour cela que le concept de «travail» à l'école a été mis en place. Vous, vous êtes le club des lecteurs donc, vous avez le mandat d'être comme les «Sages» de l'école puisque vous allez, tout le long de l'année, apprendre plusieurs histoires fictives et réelles. À partir de ces histoires, vous allez vous faire une idée de comment réagir à plusieurs situations en vous basant sur les aventures que les personnages des livres ont vécues. Bon, c'est sûr que plusieurs d'entre vous ne vont jamais vivre des histoires aussi extrêmes que celle des personnages. Lors des évaluations du WICKED, vous passerez plusieurs simulations qui serviront à activer une partie de votre cerveau qui saura alors réagir à la situation présenté. Donc, oui, la connaissance général peut vous sauvez la vie. »

Je reste sidéré par ce que Brenda vient de dire. Tout ce que je trouvais complètement débile au début avait maintenant un sens. Tous les clubs sont mis en place pour développer le cerveau. Je ne comprends, par contre, toujours pas pourquoi il y a du Quidditch…

\- Dis, chuchotai-je à Thomas, si tous les clubs servent à développer les sens à réagir en cas de situations, alors le Quidditch ça sert à quoi?

Thomas glousse.

\- Personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'ils font là-bas. Mais beaucoup disent que ça sert à développer la rapidité mais moi je crois plus que c'est pour devenir débile.

Je me retiens de rire. Sérieusement… ces gars ne sont pas crédibles.

Je mange un sandwich que je me suis acheter dans un café pas loin parce que l'école est même pas foutue de nous fournir de la bouffe. Je suis avec Thomas et trois de ses amis Minho, un asiatique canon et titulaire du club de sport, Alby, un grand noir, chef du conseil étudiant et finalement Teresa qui fait partie du club de science (meilleure de sa classe à ce qu'il paraît) qui a l'air super contente de me revoir.

On rit, on parle, on fait trucs cons. C'est seulement vers le milieu du midi qu'Alby lance comme question :

\- Alors, c'est quoi ton histoire Newt?

J'hésite. Je ne veux pas parler ni de ma mère, ni de mon père.

\- Eh… j'aimerais éviter d'en parler…

\- Aller Newt! Ne sois pas gêner! Dit Minho

Thomas me lance un regard interrogateur et je détourne la tête. Malgré le fais que je garde un visage neutre, je pense qu'il a deviné mon mal être.

\- Aller Newt! Continu Teresa, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un dans ta famille prenait de la drogue ou était mort!

La remarque fait rire Minho et Alby mais ni Thomas ni moi ne réagissons. Des larmes me montent aux yeux. Oui ma mère prend de la drogue. Oui mon père est mort. Encore des tocards débiles qui ne savant pas être civilisés.

Alors je fais ce que je fais toujours dans ces cas-là, je pars.

 _ **À**_ _ **suivre...**_

 _ **Reviews?**_

 _ **Béatrice xxx**_


	2. The hero

Sup!

Disclaimer: Tout est à James Dashner bla bla bla ...

Oui, bon, ça fait un bon deux-trois semaines que je ai rien mis en ligne. Pour une fois, j'ai une bonne raison, je me suis inscrite sur Wattpad! Vous pouvez me retrouvez sous le pseudo de beatdb2004. Le même qu'ici oui, je n'ai aucune créativité niveau pseudo... :) Voilà donc le dernier chapitre de ce Newtmas!

Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes...

Reviews?

Béatrice xxx

Je les évite pendant 3 semaines. Je passe le moins de temps possible au casier, je m'assois en avant dans les cours de lecture. Je regarde ailleurs dans les cours de science et je passe mes midis seuls dans un café assez éloigner de l'école.

Une journée ou je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, ou ma mère me faisait un épisode de colère intense, je me mets à courir pendant un dîner. Je cours vite, aussi vite que je peux mais je ne dure pas très longtemps. Ma cheville me fait terriblement mal. C'est une blessure que ma mère m'a infligée ce matin alors qu'elle n'avait pas prise sa dose depuis au moins 3 semaines pour garder son boulot. En fait la plaie s'est rouverte et elle saigne abondement. Je horreur du sang.

Le monde se met à tourner autour de moi. La douleur est intense et le liquide rouge continu à couler sans arrêt. Je suis pris de vertige et mes genoux flanchent sous mon poids. Deux bras musclés viennent m'attraper alors que mon corps était en chute libre vers le sol. Je ferme les yeux car je ne veux pas voir la scène. Je sais que c'est Thomas, je reconnais son odeur. Il me couche sur un banc. Il part quelque secondes puis revient avec un linge mouillé qu'il applique sur ma blessure. Je gémis et me mord la lèvre inférieur.

\- Chut, chut, tout va bien, dit-il d'une voix calme et terriblement craquante.

Je rouvre les yeux. Je me mets en position assise et je regarde ma cheville. Un bout de tissu fait office de bandage.

\- Merci, grommelai-je

Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et je frissonne à ce contact.

\- Newt, je suis désolé pour la dernière fois. Ce sont juste des crétins idiots qui ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent.

Il marque une pause avant de reprendre.

\- Tu sais…ma mère est morte il y a un an. Elle avait une maladie grave, la Braise… Mon père est resté à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt. J'avais 12 ans. Je suis tombé en dépression profonde pendant 1 an. Je ne mangeais plus, je ne dormais plus, je ne bougeais pas de mon lit, je pleurais, j'étais un vrai fondu. Puis, un jour mon père est entré dans ma chambre et m'a frapper. Il m'a dit «Thomas, si dans 3 jours, tu n'as pas au moins essayé de te réintégré à la vie normal, je vais le faire moi-même. » J'étais sonné. Mais comme la menace n'était pas très intimidante, bah j'ai rien fait pendant trois jours. Mon père est alors revenu dans ma chambre et m'a dit que j'étais officiellement inscrit à l'école du Bloc. Je me suis mis en colère. Il ne pouvait me laisser aller dans une école dans cet état-là! Il m'y a quand même obligé. Dans les premiers jours, je faisais partie du club des coureurs pour me défouler mais je me suis vite désintéresser alors je suis allé dans le club de lecture. Et me voilà comment je suis maintenant.

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il vient de me dévoiler son histoire comme ça, sur un coup de tête alors que ça fait seulement 3 semaine qu'on se connaît.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça? Demandai-je

\- Parce que… il n'y a pas vraiment de raison mais je pense qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de similaire et je veux te prouver que tu n'es pas seul.

Je hoche la tête. Le sol est maintenant devenu très passionnant. Devrai-je lui dire? Va-t-il mal le prendre? Va-t-il avoir pitié de moi? Va-t-il être dégouter? Non. Il n'est pas comme ça. Je prends mon courage et je me jette à l'eau.

\- Moi, mon père est aussi mort de la Braise… Depuis ce temps, bah ma mère se drogue et… ma vie est devenue un enfer. Ça a commencé quand j'avais 8 ans. Ma mère ne prenait que de l'alcool mais rapidement, elle a voulu quelque chose de plus puissant. Alors elle a consommé pour la première fois de la drogue. À partir de ce moment, elle s'est mise à me frapper, moi et ma sœur Sonya. Pendant 6 ans on a rien dit, rien fait. Ma mère changeais d'emplois tout le temps, puis quand Sonya a eu enfin 16 ans et que moi j'en avais 10, elle s'est barré. Ce jour-là a été terrible pour ma mère. Et elle a arrêté de prendre tous les trucs dégueulasses qu'elle, puis elle a fini son doctorat. Après, elle a recommencé son manège. L'alcool puis la drogue. Me frapper, me crier dessus. Je continu à voyager beaucoup pour qu'elle trouve une job mais elle se fait renvoyer le jour ou la semaine après.

Je me suis mis à pleurer. Thomas me sert dans ses bras et je laisse des gouttes d'eau sur son épaule. Il ne dit rien. Il nous balance d'avant en arrière. Son cœur bat à mille à l'heure. Je pense que mon histoire l'a affecté. On reste enlacé une bonne minute. Soudain, j'entends fuser des «Ils sont mignons», «Trop cute», «Les deux amoureux» et des rires dans mon dos. Je m'arrache de l'étreinte de Thomas et je me mets à marcher dans leur direction en boitant légèrement.

\- Ça vous fait rire?

Les personnes qui ont passé des commentaires me sont encore inconnus sauf un : Gally.

\- Calme-toi le bleu, On vous trouve mignons c'est tout.

La dernière remarque est lancé avec ironie et fais rire les amis de Gally. Le rouge me monte aux joues. J'entends Thomas arriver.

\- Gally, ce n'est pas le moment et pas de tes affaires.

\- Tranquille Thomas, ne soit pas agressif. Lance Gally sarcastiquement.

\- Gally, s'impatiente le brun, va-t'en.

\- Nah, on préfère vous regarder toi et ton petit ami. Vous êtes _tellement_ mignons.

Encore des rires. Je n'en peux plus. Je le frappe. Il est d'abord surpris puis :

\- Oh ça ne va pas le bleu! Espèce de Plonk!

\- TOI ÇA NE VA PAS! ARRÊTE DE TE MOQUER DE NOUS! TU N'ES QU'UN CONNARD GALLY!

\- Wow il sort les griffes le chaton! Sérieusement, tu crois vraiment que tu peux me parler comme ça? Je vais te défoncer la gueule!

Je m'apprête à recevoir un coup. Je veux lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas n'importe qui et que moi aussi je peux le blessé. Je qu'il aille mal. Je vois rouge. Comme lui ne fait rien, je le refrappe. Cette fois-ci il le pare et me lance son poing à la figure. Je l'esquive de justesse. Je me prépare à continuer mais les mains de Thomas se referment autour de mes bras. Je me débats mais sa poigne est trop forte. Je me calme. Thomas m'entraîne ailleurs alors que je fais un dernier doigt d'honneur.

Des mois passent. Je me suis réconcilier avec les amis de Thomas qui m'ont avoué qu'eux aussi avait perdu un membre de leur famille à cause de la Braise. En fait ce jour-là, il ne voulait pas être insultant mais plus faire passer la douleur dans l'humour. Je n'ai pas tout à fait compris leurs explications mais je leur ai pardonné. Je n'ai pas revu Gally depuis la dernière fois. Tant mieux. Je m'intègre bien à l'école. Mais toute bonne chose a une fin.

\- On déménage. Le WICKED ne veut plus de moi. Alors monte dans ta chambre et fais tes valises. On part dans une semaine.

Je suis détruit. Je ne quitterai pas le Bloc pour rien au monde.

\- Non. Je réponds

\- Non? Demande ma mère. Comment ça non?

\- Je ne quitte pas le Bloc! Je ne bougerai pas d'ici.

Elle prend ses aires menaçant.

\- ISAAC NEWTON! JE T'OBLIGE À ALLER FAIRE TES VALISES. SINON…

\- Sinon quoi, répliquai-je, tu vas me frapper? Encore? Ça ne marche plus sur moi. Je ne suis pas ton punching-ball. Ne compte plus sur moi Pour faire passer ta colère. Je ne suis pas papa. PENSE À LUI DES FOIS! TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE C'EST-CE QU'IL VEUT, QUE TU ME MALTRAITE? NON ALORS POUR UNE FOIS, AU LIEU DE ME FAIRE MAL, RÉFLÉCHIS! JE TE DÉTESTE, TU ES LA PIRE!

Ma mère se fige.

\- Tu me vois comme un monstre Isaac. Je ne le suis pas je t'assure…

\- NON ÇA SUFFIT! J'EN AI MARRE, JE ME CASSE! PARFOIS TU ES DOUCE, PARFOIS TU NE L'ES PAS! JE NE TE SUIS PLUS!

Je ne laisse pas le temps à ma mère de réfléchir plus longtemps, je pars. Je claque la porte derrière moi. J'attrape mon téléphone et je compose le numéro de Thomas. Deux minutes plus tard, il vient me chercher en voiture. Je monte et nous roulons jusqu'à chez lui. Je ne dis rien, il ne dit rien. Je fais de mon possible pour ne pas pleurer.

Rendu chez lui, je m'affale sur son lit. Je suis déjà venu souvent ici après l'école pour faire mes devoirs avec Thomas. Cette fois c'est différent. C'est l'hiver. Dans quelques jours c'est Noël. Joyeux Noël…

\- Hey Newt! Mec! Ça va? Dis donc, tu es courageux!

Je me redresse. Moi courageux?

\- Tu veux me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé?

Je lui raconte tout. Je pleure. Vie de merde.

\- Chut, tout va bien maintenant. Tu es parti, tu as pris la bonne décision.

Je renifle. Une des mains de Thomas vient essuyer une larme. Sa main sur ma joue. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Je me perds dans son regard. Puis soudain j'ai une envie. Je plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répond sans hésiter à mon baisé. Il colle nos corps l'un à l'autre. Je mets mes bras autour de son cou.

\- Joyeux Noël mon héros, dit-il

\- Joyeux Noël Tommy…

Il a raison, je suis un héros.


End file.
